


partners in crime

by zyximb



Series: BaekYeol Drabble Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chanyeol's an idiot lmao, Drabble, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Smut, word vomit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: chanyeol and handcuffs are not a good mix.





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/104014030321/person-b-handcuffing-person-a-to-the-bed-after)
> 
> also, unbetaed

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.”

 

Chanyeol’s always been the more curious and experimental between the two of them when it comes to their sex life. Things never really ended well for them whenever Chanyeol wanted to “spice things up.”

 

Tonight Chanyeol had obtained a pair of Jongdae’s handcuffs and much, much convincing, Baekhyun had finally agreed to let Chanyeol handcuff him to their bed.

 

Baekhyun was very much against the idea of him being cuffed to bed considering, for one, the cuffs belonged to Jongdae and who even knows what he and Minseok liked to do in the bedroom.

 

Secondly, the last time they tried something like this, Baekhyun ended up having to be cut from the bed frame since Chanyeol’s rope tying skills he learned from boy scouts were a little _too_ good and he couldn’t undo his own knot. Let’s just say Baekhyun was not too happy about being stuck there, rough rope cutting into his wrists for two hours.

 

“Relax, Baek,” Chanyeol reassures him with a toothy grin, “It’ll be sexy.”

 

Baekhyun really doubts that, but decides to indulge his boyfriend in his fantasy.

 

His whines are almost desperate when Chanyeol finally works in a third finger, teasingly rubbing against his slick walls and refusing to push against his sweet spot.

 

“C-Chanyeol, hurry up,” Baekhyun mewls, beads of sweat rolling down his temple as his hands pull against the metal cuffs.

 

The taller watches his back arch off the bed when he finally thrusts his digits into his prostate, watches as Baekhyun’s mouth falls open to let out a choked moan, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes from the pleasure. Chanyeol feels his dick twitch in his pants, it takes him all he’s got not to pin the other down and fuck into him ‘til he’s a moaning mess.

 

“Fuck you’re so hot.”

 

Baekhyun lifts his hips off the mattress to buck up against the other’s hand, trying so hard to chase after the sweet friction. He comes with a sob of Chanyeol’s name, head thrown back, eyes clenched shut as shoots thick ropes of white onto his own stomach.

 

The taller sighs, a victorious smile on his face as he pulls his digits out. “See, told you it’d be sexy.”

 

The other pants as he calms down from his high, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s smug comment. “No it wasn’t, my wrists hurt!”

 

“Because you kept pulling against them! I told you not to move your hands too much.”

 

“How could I not when you kept teasing me! You know I hate it when you tease me,” the shorter pouts. “Now hurry up and get these off ugh.”

 

Chanyeol nods and promptly looks around for the key, however starts freaking out when he can’t find it where he thought he left it.

 

“Uh...we got a problem,” he chuckles nervously.

 

Baekhyun immediately narrows his eyes at him. “Please...don’t tell me you lost the key.”

 

“Okay...But you’re kinda maybe sorta gonna be stuck there for a while…” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly at him as he scratches the back of his head.

 

Deep down inside him, Baekhyun knew this was going to happen. He just can’t believe he did it to himself.

 

“We're never having sex again.”

**Author's Note:**

> just smth funny and dumb inspired by the prompt 
> 
> partners in crime... bc he's handcuffed ... get it lol 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
